Meetings and Ice
by Breeze100
Summary: Anna had always been her sister's weakness and when Anna wants something, she gets it, even if that means melting some ice with more than just a few people watching. [Elsanna pairing. Mature for a reason.


**Meetings and Ice**

"Elsa?" Anna drawled with just a hint of mischief in her voice. Anna was sprawled across Elsa's bed while the Snow Queen fixed her hair in her usual loose braid. She pulled the braid over her right shoulder, turned and quirked an eyebrow at her younger sister: Anna's tone hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Anna," Elsa drawled in the same tone. "You're either going to ask me something or ask me _for_ something. Which is it?" Elsa asked as she crossed the room and sat next to her sister on the bed.

Anna's blush gave the Queen her answer. She was going to ask her something and it would either be personal or provocative. She held her breathe and waited.

"Well, my dear sister Queen Elsa, I have a question. So…you know how your dress is made of snow and ice…" Elsa merely nodded, wondering where Anna's train of thought was headed. "Well, I was wondering why it doesn't melt. I mean, the castle is constantly heated so, logically it should just be a puddle right?"

Elsa giggled before she placed a hand to her sister's burning cheek. Cold. Like, really cold. Ice cold, in fact. Could Elsa feel her cheeks getting hotter Anna wondered. "That's why," she explained. "The outside is always a little hotter than I am, but I'm always freezing so the dress stays put. Why do you ask?"

Anna bit her lip and scooted just a little closer to her sister. "Well, what I was thinking is…well…Urgh I don't know how to put it…" Elsa remembered the last time Anna did that face. She stuttered and spluttered until she just attacked Elsa, grabbing her face and crushing their lips together. That's where it all started. The lingering looks and brief hand holding ended and the suppressed feeling were set free. From then on, there were no secrets between the two. No more closed doors. So Anna's stuttering could only have one cause…

Elsa leaned in and pressed 3 gentle kisses up Anna's jawline. She knew it wasn't doing much to clear Anna's thoughts but she didn't much care. She loved seeing Anna with her lips parted and no words escaping, the way her fist curled up in the sheets or tightly in her hair, the way her leg would quiver and her hips would buck just as she was about to…

"Elsa…" Anna breathed, barely audible. She took a deep breath pushed the Snow Queen away, only to straddle her a second later. She buried her face in the crook of Elsa's neck and nipped at her collarbone. "Say, the air around you got really hot? Like, everything around you was warm? Would it melt?"

Just as Elsa opened her mouth to answer, there were three curt knocks to the locked door. "Your majesty, the meeting is ready to commence at your command."

"Coming Kai," Elsa called with surprising tone of calm to her voice.

"You will be," Anna muttered, mostly to herself but Elsa heard and gave Anna a little pinch to her arm. "Ow. Okay okay I'll behave." She said as she placed her hands demurely onto her lap and smiled her most innocent smile. It would have worked too if Elsa didn't recognise that hidden smoulder behind her younger sisters eyes.

Elsa huffed, disappointed that she would have to wait a little longer before she could take her sister before she stood up, fixed her slightly mussed hair and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a little bit okay? Try and stay out of trouble? For me?"

"Excuse me? What kind of Princess would I be if I didn't accompany my darling sister turned Queen to one of the most thrilling and entertaining meeting of her short rule? Shame on you Elsa, for expecting me to leave you alone in such a fundamental, crucial page of Arendelle's history." Anna hopped up from her place on the bed, puffed her chest out and strode indignantly towards the door. "After you, your highness." She said as she made a grand sweeping of her arm towards the doorway.

"You're coming?" Elsa said disbelievingly.

"No Elsa. You will be. Get it right."

There was a reason Anna never came to these meetings. She'd heard Elsa complain about them enough to know that what Elsa thought of as a mind irritant, she would find a living hell which she could only escape from by faking a heart attack. Well…she would have if she didn't have her sister to entertain her. Not that she meant to, of course. Anna was just very easily distracted by her older sister. The regal look of formality she gave those around her, the slight quirk of her eyebrow she involuntarily did when she made eye contact with the Princess, the gentle heave of her chest with every breath...it all captivated Anna.

Of course, Anna kept a tiny sliver of coherence so she wouldn't attract attention to herself. She gave the occasional hum of approval and even offered up a proposal for the reparations Arendelle was to take from the Southern Isles. "Maybe we should send them a frozen replica of my heart to show that all is well between our kingdoms." Anna laced her words with sugary sweet faux sincerity which only seemed to enhance her sarcastic tone.

The room went silent until the Queen chuckled and the others in the room soon followed suit. Even the ambassador to the Southern Isles couldn't help but crack a smile.

A royal advisor, the one heading the meeting, soon regained his composure and turned back to the large board he stood in front of, mapping out the course the ships would take and how much cargo each ship could hold.

And then the boredom set in again, but this time, Anna was determined that it wouldn't last. The Queen, who was on her right, continued to look as interested and invested in the non-descript advisor as she could but soon found her elbows on the table supporting her heavy head. Trying her best to hide her mischievous smirk, Anna sunk a little lower in her chair and brushed her fingers very lightly over her sister's ice-clad thigh. She slid her fingers a little lower found that, unfortunately for her, the slit to Elsa's dress was on the opposite side.

Elsa turned her head ever-so-slightly towards he sister and gave her a devilish smirk that said, _better luck next time._

Anna was undeterred. She had logic on her side, or so she hoped. If Elsa's dress was made of ice and snow, it would melt, just like any other thing made of ice or snow. Anna placed her hand flush against her sister's thigh and ran her it from her knee, all the way up to where her thigh met her sex. She did this a few times and smiled to herself when she saw a faint blush rise in her sister's neck. The younger soon grew tired of being gentle and scraped her fingers along the ice gown. She heard her sister try and stifle her shuddering breath with a sigh and, thankfully, it worked.

Anna, proud of herself, spurred herself on and continued to scratch until her fingers fell into an unseen indent in the dress. She pressed it lightly and realised it was slightly warmer than its surroundings. _It does melt. Success! _Anna praised herself. She would have liked it to be a little higher up but she would work with what she was given. Anna pushed and pulled the hole until she could fit two fingers into it, then three. By the time Anna managed to get her whole hand in, Elsa was bushing furiously and had her hands clasped tightly in front of her to stop from fidgeting. Anna pushed her hand further down until her fingers were trailing the Queen's inner thighs.

Elsa's breath hitched slightly and, without warning, she crossed her legs, trapping Anna's fingers between her thighs. Elsa smirked yet again and winked slyly. _Next?_ Her look said. Elsa was pretty sure she'd won so she turned back to her advisor and said something about Arendella depleting grain and plentiful ice.

Anna tried moving her fingers but failed and so she the only thing she could think of. She took her free hand and pinched her sisters thigh, all whist disguising it as in irritating itch. Elsa bit her tongue, hard, to keep from shouting aloud and released her sisters hand. Anna immediately felt a difference in Elsa's lap. The warm from Anna has penetrated through quite a bit of the ice dress and left her sister's thigh almost completely bare. Anna seized her moment and cupped her sister's sex. Acting non-chalantly, Anna said, "You know, the Southern Isles has plenty of their own ice but their climate isn't as suited for wildlife as ours is. That makes necessities such as flour and even some cattle difficult to sustain."

There was a general hum of agreement from the room and Anna smiled, confident that no one suspected anything from her and her sister. Anna slid her middle finger down to her sister's wetness and teased her entrance. Elsa's lips parted ever so slightly but, otherwise, she showed no evidence of distress or…distraction. Anna slipped her finger up to her sister's clit and pressed it lightly before she began circling it with the pad of her finger. To her credit, the Queen barely even whimpered. Her lips did part a little more though which gave Anna even more of an incentive to continue.

After a few moments Elsa slipped her hand under the table to push her sister's hand down, but not away, silently begging her sister to enter her. Anna flicked her hand away and dug her nails into Elsa's thigh, a warning that she would do what she wanted and she would do it at her own pace. Elsa was surprisingly turned on by Anna's sudden dominance and it showed as the Princess gathered her wetness on her fingers and attacked Elsa's clit with new found urgency. Elsa had to bite down hard on her knuckle to keep from vocally encouraging her sister. Elsa's leg began to quiver and Anna knew exactly what that meant…

And so she stopped.

Anna lazily leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and pretended to be biting her nails when, in reality, she was licking her fingers clean. The Queen snapped her head to her sister, her eyes full of lust and need and a _lot _of annoyance. Anna subtly nodded her head towards the door, indicating her condition if she were to continue. The Queen steadied herself and prepared to rise herself from her chair but her Anna grabbed her hand and looked at her like she was crazy. Elsa looked down and realised the problem. Half he dress was gone, putting _everything _display. She waved her hand, replacing the missing ice and stood up, far too impatient to wait for her orgasm any longer.

Thankfully, the advisor had stopped speaking to the group as a whole and was conversing with his associate. Elsa cleared her throat to get his attention. "I believe that we have gone over quite a lot today gentlemen. We will continue this tomorrow but it does seem as though grain would be a valued resource to Arendelle right now."

The room all bowed as the Queen to here leave and Anna lazily followed, more than happy to take her time leaving the room. Not because she was liked hearing all about Arendelle's problems, but because she loved the adorable look of impatience and, primarily, horniness her sister gave her when she didn't get what she wanted. As soon as Anna had one foot out of the threshold, the Snow Queen hauled her younger sister by her hair down the long corridor and threw her into her bedroom, the whole way ignoring her sister's protests.

"You know, Anna started as she lazily unbuttoned the clasps of her dress at her wrists "I was always taught that Queens were supposed to be the picture of composure and self control. Cool under pressure and all that. But you, Queen Elsa…you are something else. I mean, you couldn't even get through an hour long meeting before you were riding my hand, begging for an orgasm. You know Elsa…"

Anna was silenced as her sister pinned her to the bed, straddled her hips and bit down hard into her sister neck. She grabbed one of her sister's hands and thrust it up the slit of her dress. "You will make me come _right now_ Anna, or I swear I will deny you for a week. Don't think that I won't. I'll tie you to the bed and make you scream until you're so ready to come and then I'll just stop. I'll stop touching you and I'll stop licking you. Now _make me cum."_

Elsa's animalistic growls and threats should have made her want to keep going, but the prospect of Elsa managing to deny Anna of anything that she so desperately wanted was so preposterous to her that she gave her sister's nose a small peck, slid out from under her and headed for the door.

"Game on sister."


End file.
